Broken Friendship
by AmyRoseConquersAll
Summary: Sonic hurt Amy, she went away for awhile, then when Silver is in the market he comes across a girl that drops an apple, Silver grabs Sonic to make him follow, then they find something out that should've stayed secret, also how hard will it be to get Amy?
1. Chapter 1

_**Broken Friendship**_

**Chap: 1 **

I was running… running from trouble, running from so-called 'friends', running from… him… I'm a mature sixteen-year-old girl that still has a childish dream. A dream that would never, NEVER, be obtained; a dream that had gotten stuck into my head from when I was eight years old

I was young, I was stupid, and I was blind… I was blindly 'in love' by his green emerald eyes, his navy blue fur, his speed; I was blind by it all. I hadn't noticed the 'other' side of the favored blue hedgehog, the favored 'hero' of Mobius and Earth

I followed him like a 'Love Sick Puppy' I spent eight years of my life, chasing after a dream, and that was all it was ever going to be, just that; a dream, he and the others took all the fame

Rouge… she took Fame of being a jewel thief, and helping save Earth, Knuckles… took fame of being the last echidna alive, and guarding the Master Emerald, Tails' the sweet little kit-teen, took Fame of making unbelievable inventions, and being Sonics best friend, that name make me sick, Cream and Cheese, she even got Fame for being 'Brave' and 'Fearless' in live or die situations, Shadow… the 'Dark Hero' as some may call him, got Fame for many different reasons… he saved Earth many different times, yes HE did… He got Fame for being the Ultimate Life Form, and holding the powers of Chaos Control and the Chaos Emeralds then there was Sonic… like I said, that name makes me sick… the 'favored hero' of Mobius and Earth, the people of Mobius and Earth don't know the half of it… of there' precious' hero, they don't know the power that is in him, they don't know how dangerous he can be, they don't know… how heart breaking a few simple words can be… I had to learn that the hard way

Now I'm running, but before I left my apartment, I left a note on the door, and moved all my stuff into the dimension were I keep my hammer, and I paid the land lord my rent for that month and told him that I'm not coming back, but I had requested to leave the note on the door that I had left, he did make that little wish come true… he promised not to touch it in till someone removes on their own… I had thanked him and began on my way… what the note had said was…

'Go away, leave for another day, I'm not coming back, so don't look for me, I'd rather die alone, than be with any of you… no one will even know that I had left, I don't care, so Go away, leave me be to rest for another day, I'm going to die alone, even though… no one would know'

And it's true too… no one would know that I had left, no one would care if I died… Sonic was right… I am worthless, no one cares about me, no one ever did, and no one ever will… he was right with no one loving me… but… he wasn't right about me being ugly, I wasn't ugly… I was dedicated… but, he had to go to Sally, she was a nice girl, I just never really liked her, and… I could tell Sonic didn't either… he could've just told me to' leave him alone' he didn't have to hire Sally and 'Fake Date' for me to finally get the picture, but… like I had mentioned before… I was blind… and now my bruised cheek is a reminder for why I left, the hell-of-a-life I had…

I'm Amy Rose… and Sonic broke my heart by going out with Sally, Yelling at me, and slapping me on my cheek, that was the last straw, when he was about to slap me again to make sure I got the picture, I caught his wrist, glared at him with cold glaring jade eyes, I took his other wrist in my other hand, and kneed him where it hurt the most, I don't care if it hurt… and to make sure to get 'my' message through his thick skull, I used my piko-piko hammer, and smacked him on the head, then I told him before he black out

"Don't you dare come after me, besides your right… no one loves me, no ever has, and no one ever will… because Amy Rose is dead, and we have you to thank" and then I turned around and walked off. He didn't know, I didn't know, in fact, no one knew; that I had the speed to rivals Sonics

This had happened only a couple minutes ago… I'm Amy Rose, the new Amy Rose, the old Amy Rose is… Dead


	2. Chapter 2

_**Broken Friendship**_

**Chap: 2**

"I swear... this is going to kill me" Sonic sighed leaning on the side of a tree on the edge of the forest, it's been 3 years since that day... Sonic still regretted it, he wish he wasn't so mean... also he wished that Amy hadn't given him a 'message' of her own. Then he got another 'message' from Shadow and Silver, not to mention some more from Cream, _i never knew that little rabbit could hit so hard_ Sonic thought still rubbing his arm from where Cream had hit him three years ago

"Any luck?" Shadow asked coming next to Sonic, Sonic jumped and was about to answer when shadow huffed and said "of course not... why am i asking some one that's responsible for her disappearance?" Shadow said and zoomed back into the forest but not before he pushed Sonic, you see... the edge of the forest ends only a couple feet before a cliff... that falls a good 200 feet before hitting water. When Shadow had pushed Sonic he fell... off the cliff

_I __had that coming_ Sonic thought as he plunged feet first into the water, when he resurfaced, he spit water out like a fountain, he glared at the spot Shadow had been, "i'm going to get him one day..." Sonic said as he swam back to shore (Sonic can swim... OMG!)

"Why am i even asking?" Silver said coming close enough to Sonic as he rested on shore, "two things... 1) why are you soaking wet?, and 2)... even though i already know... did you find any clues to where Amy could have gone?" Silver asked leaning over Sonic hands on his hips

"1)... shadow pushed me off a cliff... 2) no... i can't find any clues to where Amy could have gone" Sonic said having the sun dry his wet cobalt fur (it's grown darker over the course of 3 years... bear with me ppl)

"hmm... i wish i could have pushed you off a cliff..." Silver said straightening himself out, "oh-well... this will have to do" Silver said as he used his telekinesis to pick sonic up, raise him up in the air over deep enough water, and let him fall

_I had this coming too..._ Sonic thought as he fell into the water, when he finally made it to land he wasn't angry, well... maybe a little, when he finally made it to Silver he shook himself like a dog, "i'm going to get you two... i know i will" Sonic said smoothing down his fur

"yeah, yeah, yeah... c'mon... it's Sally's birthday tonight... you owe her that much to go to her party for using her to get Amy off your back" Silver said as the two started to walk off the beach and into the forest

"yeah... you guy's are still holding me responsible for that?" Sonic asked, they had finally made it into the forest and were walking down a path that leads from Knotthole and to the Beach

"Well no duh, sherlock... you told her she was ugly, you told her no one loved her, you told her that no one cared for her... and to top that... you slapped her Sonic... who in their right mind, would slap a girl?" Silver asked as the two neared the middle of the forest were New Knotthole is located, somehow Silver had managed to come back in time... and come to Mobius... but he wasn't complaining... in till he found out what Sonic did to Amy

"I don't know... Rapists?... bad guy's... uh... Scourge?" Sonic said, "well... i have no clue to who Scourge is... but right now... you sound like the bad guy, everyone else on Mobius and Earth still think your 'The Greatest Thing Around' well... your not Sonic, and only your 'friends' can see it" Silver said looking back at the older hedgehog... Sonic sighed and trailed behind Silver hanging his head, they still don't were clothes... (it kinda creeps me out)

Soon the two made it to the City and went to the market, Silver decided to get some supplies for his home, while he made Sonic look for something for Princess Sally, when Silver made it to the stall were they had food there was a strange person rapped in brown clothing, with a brown hood, and brown boots, and brown gloves. The person had so much stuff in their hands that they dropped an apple, Silver picked it up and tapped the person on the shoulder, the person turned around but Silver caught a quick glimpse of they're eye's, they where a jade green, Silver smiled warmly and held out the apple.

"I think you dropped this" Silver said smiling softly at the smaller person, the person nodded and Silver put the apple back onto the pile, he could tell this person was female... and a hedgehog, he swore he saw those green eyes before but can't remember where from, he saw the girl struggle with walking so he left the stand to help her

"Here... let me help you" Silver said, "no, no... it's fine" She replied, her voice was a little bit deeper, and no were near annoying, "you should go... anyone that knows Sonic must be busy" she replied and got away from him running, she didn't know it but while she was running, a piece of their bangs stuck out, it was pink... Silver turned back to the stand to which he was at before, but he took another look at the girl, she was gone... and there were some people on the ground with a dust trail were the girl was at

"How strange?" Silver said and remembered the piece of pink hair that stuck out, "nah... that can't be..." Silver said but took another look behind his back, "could it?" he said, he turned around and ran to where the girl was at, he passed Sonic who was looking at some cards, "that's not a birthday present... now come on, i think i have an idea to were Amy might be" Silver said dragging Sonic along

"Hey.. what about my present?" Sonic asked re-gaining his footing and running along side Silver... who was actually flying, Since Silver touched the apple he got part of her sent, and aura, her sent was strangely Roses... and her aura was red... (idk... i like the color red ^^)

"Screw your present Sonic... i think i found Amy" Silver said, "get ahold of Shadow... tell him to search the forest for anything odd" Silver said to Sonic who nodded and called Shadow on his wrist communicator

"Shadow... Silver thinks he found Amy... i don't know where we are going... but Silver told me to tell you to search the forest around Knotthole... look for anything strange..." Sonic said but Silver grabbed Sonic wrist and told Shadow

"Possibly Brown blurs... with a single pink streak on the top"

_'um... ok?'_ Shadow said and was off to look for brown blurs with a single pink stripe on the top, this was going to drive him insane... but then something passed him and yelled "SORRY!" he looked at what happened, it was a brown blur... with a single pink stripe, then Silver and Sonic passed him, he figured that was the girl they were looking for and he knew the which way she went

Shadow got in front of Sonic and Shadow and told them "Follow me, i know which way she went!" and with that Silver and Sonic followed Shadow, and soon the three were chasing the brown and pink blur, she looked behind her and saw the three, her jade eyes widened when she realized they were following her, she turned her head back around but she tripped and all her supplies was lost on the edge of cliff... (they chased her to the edge of the forest)

she starred at the cliff, wide eyed... then she put her head in her hands and just shook her head, when the boy's finally caught up to her, they saw that she was at the edge of cliff on her knee's and shaking her head in her hands, Silver... was the only one that knew that she had supplies in her hands, he walked up to her and bet down beside her, he placed a hand on her shoulder to make her look at him, her jade eyes shining and her one pink bang that stuck out was actually apart of some bangs that covered her left eye

"Hey... what happened to your supplies?" Silver asked, she shifted her gaze back to the edge of the cliff and put her head in her hands again, "that was my only food for a month..." she said and let a single tear escape

"we... made you lose your food... didn't we?" Silver asked, she nodded her head and slapped his hand away, "leave me alone... that's all i want to be now, is alone, no one loves me, no one cares about me, so Go away, and leave me to be for another day" she said and stood up, she glared at Sonic and Shadow and then was off in a brown and pink blur

"wasn't that... on the note Amy left?" Silver asked, Sonic took the note out of his quills and handed it to Silver, Silver skimmed through it quickly and turned his gaze back up to the other two, "that was on the note Amy had left" Silver said as he looked at the path where the girl ran, then he looked over the cliff and found the single apple that he had given her... floating, Silver felt bad that he and the other two made that girl lose her food

"We need to find her, and help her... we need to say we're sorry for making her lose her food" Silver said and handed the note back to sonic, who put the note back into his quills


	3. Chapter 3

_**Broken Friendship**_

**Chap: 3**

"I can't believe they made me lose my food!" the girl in the brown said running through the forest to a field... there was a single giant tree that the girl liked to hide in, she heard something behind her, she felt the ground shake, they where coming, they where following her again, she jumped into the tree and hid. Soon Sonic, Silver, and Shadow came out of the forest and into the field

"damn... we lost her" Shadow said crossing his arms, "that doesn't make any sense!" Silver said placing a finger on his chin, Sonic was just pacing around, "how would she know what Amy wrote?" Sonic said suddenly, making Shadow and Silver look at him, "i'm serious... how did that girl know or recite what Amy wrote on the letter?" Sonic said reaching behind his quills and waved the letter around

"how are we supposed to know?, besides we have to find her, say we're sorry, and help her get some more food, not to mention you have to get something for Sally, for her birthday, not to mention because you played her into only getting Amy off your back" Silver said glaring at Sonic, Sonic glared back, Shadow sighed and moved to the tree, he sat underneath the shade and laid back

The girl was only a couple branches above him, when she looked down she almost lost her footing, which made her squeak, and this caused Shadow and Silver's ears to move at the faint sound, since they had trained ears the could pick up on the smallest sounds, the girl quickly covered her mouth, but that made her lose her footing and fall out of the tree backwards

She landed on her back, the wind got knocked out of her, and this caused Silver and Shadow to look, Sonic just followed their gaze and saw the girl laying on her back and in pain

"ow..." she groaned when she tried to move, she was able to sit up, but when she saw the three boy's standing in front of her made her jump in the air and land on her butt... causing more pink bangs to fly out of her hood, she rubbed her poor butt and glared at the three

"First... you chase me and make me lose my food, then you follow me and make me fall out of a tree... like i don't already go through enough pain in my life" She said and stood up, quickly recovering, before she could run away, Shadow grabbed her arm, she looked back at him, and he could make out a peach furred muzzle, with a tinge of dark on the right side

Shadow moved to take off her hood and her eyes visibly widened, to cover her identity, she took Shadow's wrist and kneed him were it counts, then she head butted him and whispered, "please don't, i don't want to be involved in this world again" and with that she dropped him, dusting herself off nodding to the two others and started to run off

Shadow brought his head up and growled, he jumped up and raced after her, but called to the others to stay where they were, the other two nodded and stayed put

_**(15 minutes later)**_

Shadow came back dragging the girl behind him, while she pouted and crossed her arms, Shadow through her in front of the other two, who looked at her then at Shadow

"did you get a chance to see who it was?" Sonic asked, Shadow shook his head and put his attention to the struggling girl that was trying to sit up, Shadow bent down and growled in her ear

"do what we say... and you wont get hurt", then he stood back up, the girl had tears in her eyes, "why... why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked sitting up right and hanging her head low

"we're looking for someone, and you might know where she is" Sonic said getting in her face glaring at her, the girl visibly scowled and socked him in the jaw, " i don't care of your famous, your just a big jackass" she said and stood up

Sonic rubbed his jaw and looked at the girl, "you want to know who i am?" she asked silver, he nodded, "fine... on one condition" she said, "what is it?" Shadow asked, "you will not touch me... and you will by my food that you guy's made me lose!" she said, Shadow and Silver nodded

The girl moved her hood back to reveal, Pink hair... jade eyes, peach fur, and... a light purple mark on her right cheek, "there... happy, Silver?" she said and crossed her arms, Silver and Shadow were shocked, and Sonic fainted, "jackass" she said and turned to walk away

"hey... Amy, wait!" Silver called, he almost touched her but she flipped around and kicked his hand away, "i said, don't touch me, i left for a reason... and i'm staying away for a reason... now, by. my. food" she said and glared at him, he sighed and nodded

Amy whipped away a tear that had made it's way to her eyes, she whimpered when she accidentally touched her cheek, Shadow and Silver looked at her, "what's wrong?" Silver asked, "s-sonic... when he slapped me, he broke some bones in my cheek" she said and looked down, then she scowled at the fainted hedgehog

Shadow and Silver scowled at Sonic too, "come on Ames... we'll by you food" Silver said, Amy nodded and brought her hood back up, her quills were down to her mid back

"Should we take him back?" Silver asked, Shadow looked at Sonic then at Silver and shook his head "nah- he'll be fine" Shadow said and walked behind Amy, Amy's currently 19, Silver's 21, and shadow's 22, so is Sonic, and Sally's going to be 22 tonight

"i like your attitude Shadow" Amy commented, "oh, no!" Amy said as she stopped, Shadow and Silver looked at each other, then at the girl in front of them

"what's wrong Amy?" Silver asked, she turned around, and a noticeable blush on her cheeks, "i have this special treatment that will help heal my broken Cheek" Amy said pointing to her cheek, "yeah... so?" Shadow asked, this made a scowl appear on the hedgehogs face, "so... i need to swim, in the healing waters" Amy said and walked through some bushes, the boy's looked at each other then followed Amy

When they found her they saw the most beautiful scenery ever, the sun was high in the sky, and there was a tall water fall with a rainbow over it, then the boy's shifted their gaze to Amy, she was wiggling out of her clothes, she took off her brown boots, and brown pants, now she was taking care of her shirt, and hood, she had a black swim suit under her clothes, when she was done she turned around to find a blushing Shadow and Silver

she blushed her self and ran to the water, she jumped really high and did a dive, when she resurfaced she saw Shadow and Silver... but they where hitting each other

"BOY'S!" Amy called out to them, they looked her direction and stood straight, "you can come in if you want... i'm not going to let you two get hot in the sun" Amy said and directed attention to the sun, soon Silver and Shadow were taking off their shoes and they jumped in, Amy relaxed and laid on her back and closed her eyes, Shadow and Silver shared the same sly grin, Silver surrounded them in his telekinesis and moved them into the air... and they had water in with them... when they got over Amy, Silver let his telekinesis go... and water poured on Amy... not to mention Shadow and Silver landed on her too

When she resurfaced, Shadow and Silver were giving each other high-fives, Amy growled at them, then she calmed down when her cheek finally healed, she felt refreshed and swam to the shore, Silver and Shadow looked at each other then at Amy, they where about to move when they where lifted out of the water, the looked over at Amy, she shrugged and lowered her hands, then they lowered, then she snapped her hands behind her back and they fell... stomach first into the water

Amy broke down laughing holding her sides, then she got her clothes and put them on, "Come on guy's!" Amy called to them, they looked at each other and got out of the water, when the boy's where some-what dry they started back then Shadow asked a question that Amy wished she didn't have to answer

"How come you want to stay away, Amy?", Amy kept silent and kept walking, then... she ran, Silver and Shadow ran too... well Silver flew since he wasn't very fast on his feet, soon Shadow and Silver could hear small whimpering, but it wasn't coming from Amy, this made Amy move faster...

soon they where in knotthole... on the bad part of knotthole though... then the whimpering became louder, and Amy stopped, she turned to the boy's and told them to follow her, but don't interfere, they nodded even though they didn't know what Amy was going to do

Amy snapped her fingers and her outfit changed to a black one, with a mask to cover her eyes, and a black hood to hold her pink quills, it was a black jumpsuit, it showed her figure perfectly, but there was no sign of her fur underneath... her eyes even became a dull gray and lifeless, instead of her beautiful sparkling jade eyes

Shadow and Silver were watching her, and even followed her, but she told them to stay where they where... or get on top of the building, they nodded and got on top of the building, they followed her up high, and into an ally way. There was a man... a black dog, and he was going to rape this little girl, but then Amy ran in and stood, the dog looked at her... then backed up

"s-stay away from me" he said, "i gave you warnings... i thought you didn't want to end up like everyone else?" Amy asked, calmly, the dog backed up more... in till his back hit the wall, Amy turned to the girl that was going to get rapped, it was Mina the Mongoose, "come on Mina... go home" Amy said, Mina nodded and ran, Amy turned her attention back to the dog

"i gave you a second chance, mark, but... not everyone deserves second chances" Amy growled, Shadow and Silver could hear Mark gulp, "p-please... don't hurt me" Mark said, "now... why would i want to do that?... oh wait i know... you almost raped Mina!, you raped so many girls Mark, it's not funny!" Amy said, "i thought it was" Mark said

"oh... and did you think it was funny raping me?" Amy asked, "w-well..." Mark said, "it's not good enough" Amy said, then without another sound, Mark was... dead, "you belong in hell, you disgusting man" Amy said and walked away, she forgot that Shadow and Silver were there

"Amy's" Silver started

"a" Shadow said

"Murderer" the both said at the same time wide eyed and staring at each other


	4. Chapter 4

_**Broken Friendship**_

**Chap: 4**

"Amy!" Silver called out catching up too the pink hedgehog, she turned around, but got hands on her arms, "your coming with us" Shadow said, Amy rolled her eyes and walked with them, she still had her outfit on, and her hood up, Silver called everyone (almost everyone) to meet at tails' workshop, and everyone that got the message was there

"what's this all about guy's?" Knuckles asked

"yeah... i have a pretty little gem calling my name" Rouge said kicking back and relaxing

"don't worry... this will be over with in just a second" Shadow said, Silver was still outside with Amy

"where's Sonic?" Tails' asked,

"Sleeping" Shadow said, "alright Silver... come on in!" Shadow said, soon Silver came in, with a little bit smaller figure behind him, Silver moved out of the way to show the smaller figure, every one that was in the room gasped

"w-what is she... doing here?" Cream stuttered holding her chao cheese close to her body, Silver and Shadow were confused, apparently they haven't been reading the newspapers

"what do you mean?" Silver asked, Knuckles handed them that morning's news paper, Amy took a step back but Shadow got ahold on her arm

"i said don't touch me" Amy growled, Shadow let go of his hold on her arm and returned to the papers headline

_'Attacks Again, who is it?, and why are they killing innocent people?' _was the head line, with a back picture of Amy running away, Silver and Shadow looked at Amy, and asked

"is this true?", "no... their not innocent... those men i killed raped others... i'm not going to stand back and do nothing, when they need to be put in place" Amy replied

"well... to keep an eye on you, maybe you should stay" Shadow said, every one gasped (except Silver and Amy), "why would i do that?" Amy asked, "maybe you could stay in Amy's old room, since there isn't much room left" Silver said

"NO!" Cream screamed and jumped up, and pointed at Amy, "SHE'S NOT STAYING HERE!, she can't stay here!, she's killed innocent people!" Cream said glaring at Amy, Amy scowled in her mask

"She's evil, and should be arrested!" Knuckles said getting up, "yeah... how can we believe a murderer?" Rouge said standing up glaring at Amy too, Amy had just about enough of this

"they don't want me here" Amy said and turned around to leave, but Shadow gripped her arm, She swatted her arm away, "how many times do i have to remind you, we made a deal, you get my food, you don't touch me" she said and walked out

"do you think she'll be at the same place she was at earlier?" Silver asked, "possibly" Silver nodded, "where can we find you?" Silver called out the door, "where you found me earlier" amy said, she didn't yell it, she didn't need too

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU TWO THINKING?" Cream screamed, Shadow and Silver looked at her, "what where you two thinking?, now she knows where we live, who we are, and what we look like!" Rouge said glaring at Shadow and Silver now

"she could come kill us in our sleep" Knuckles said, "one... that's highly unlikely... and two, she's always known where we live" Silver said walking out the door, Rouge looked at Shadow, he nodded and followed out the door as-well

"Why?" some one asked them, Shadow and Silver looked around, they where in the forest, Some leaves rustled from up above, soon a black figure jumped down, in the shadow's it looked like a black blob... but too Shadow and Silver, this was Amy

"Why what?" Silver asked, "why did you take me too see them?" Amy asked not moving from her position, Silver and Shadow walked up to her but she didn't move, "tell me why, this instant" Amy said still not moving

Shadow and Silver exchanged glances, and shrugged, they didn't really know either, "hmm... maybe you should have a good reason before you start dragging me into stuff" Amy said coldly and jumped back up into the tree

Shadow and Silver looked up, it had to be around 20 or 30 feet high where Amy jumped down from, then she jumped, right back up into that same tree, that high

Shadow and Silver looked at each other and nodded, Silver took the tree, while Shadow ran on the ground, they were following Amy... but, where?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Broken Friendship (P.S i don't own the little bit of lyrics, they're 'US against the world' by Westlife', and the second ones are 'US against the world' by 'Christina Milian'**_

**Chap: 5**

"Where'd the hell she go?" Shadow asked looking around, Silver and Shadow lost Amy once they got into a town called Oasis (it's not really there), then there was a beautiful sound, with the back ground music (i'm only playing a little bit of the song, i don't want to be screwed)

_Sometimes I feel like the world is against me  
The sound, Baby, that's what saves me  
when we're together I feel so invincible  
_

_'Cause it's us against the world, you and me against them all  
__If your listening to these words know that we're standing tall  
__I don't ever see the day that i wont catch you if you fall,  
__'Cause it's us against the world'_

"all right... where's that coming from?" Shadow asked, thanks to his and Silver's hearing it was coming about a mile or two away from them, Shadow turned his head to the direction of the sound when it turned to a different song

"Silver... follow me... we'll run, and when we get close we'll walk and figure out who the hell it is" Shadow said, Silver nodded and Shadow took off, Silver flew, soon the music was getting louder, the two stopped, Shadow in the bushes, and Silver in the tree's

there was a figure gazing at the stars with a little portable radio, it was a female, but couldn't tell what creature, she was laying with her back on the grass, and her hands behind her head, and she was singing (again... only a little bit of the lyrics)

_'If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more  
I would still have you, baby  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war  
I'll be fighting with you, baby  
Cuz I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground  
If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown_

_No matter what anyone could say  
This is the only place for me  
And no one could ever take that away  
Nothing could come between us_

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh'_

the girl just snapped along with the rest of the song except this part

_'If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world'_

the girl continued to clap

_'If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)  
I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you  
If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh'_

the girl just continued to listen to the song in till a little dude came on and said

_'~well... that's all folks, thanks for tuning in 'Us against the World' hour, songs by famous humans that us Mobians like... see ya dudes later'_

"well... at least i caught the last two songs" the girl said sitting up and stretching, she did a quick scan around her and laid back down, curled up... Shadow and Silver waited for an hour to make sure that she was asleep

Shadow crawled out of the bushes, while Silver jumped out of the tree, "well... she has a beautiful voice" Silver said, Shadow nodded, "c'mon... help me flip her over... or crawl around and see who it is" Shadow said, Silver nodded and decided to crawl around

he bent down to look at her face, but this shocked him, so much that he landed on his side because he lost his grip, "what is it?" Shadow asked him, "Shadow... it's the most angelic face i've ever seen" Silver said, Shadow came over and bent down to look at her face as-well

this shocked him to fall on his side too, this angelic face had peaceful pink eyelids closed, with come pink bangs hanging over them, this was Amy. When Amy wasn't awake and mad... she was very beautiful

Silver quickly, and quietly picked Amy up in his telekinesis, "we can't bring her back to tails' house" Shadow said, "yeah... i know, so where can we bring her, all of us live with tails' well except Knuckles" Silver said, soon a thing went flying past them, almost cutting silver on the nose, silver backed away from it only a little, and Shadow caught it with two fingers

he inspected the thing, "ninja star" Shadow said realizing this piece of metal, it almost never missed a target... unless the thrower is unfocused, then it'll miss, this only means one thing "espio" the two said together looking where it came from

soon the ninja star was grabbed out of shadow's hand, shadow looked at the floating ninja star and soon there was a purple figure coming into vision holding the ninja star

"espio?" Shadow said, Espio nodded, he still had no clothes on (like all mobian men) but he had a scare over his right eye, where there was a light red scare running through the middle of his right eye as-well

"fight" Espio said understanding what Shadow and Silver were looking at, "Ah" Shadow and Silver said, "why do you have Rose?" Espio asked pointing to the sleeping figure

"you know who this is?" Shadow asked, surprised, Espio nodded, "yeah... we got a job to figure out what was going on with all the murders, we finally caught her, and then.. bad bing, bad boom, she's staying with us" Espio said

"oh... well we'll bring her, lead the way" Silver said, Espio nodded and started on his way, "and sorry for attacking you guy's, with Rose around it's getting more deadly around her" Espio said pushing through some brush

Silver raised an eyebrow, soon they were in front of the 'Chaotix HeadQuarters', "huh?" Silver said looking around, he's never been there before, "c'mon... no time to play tourists" Shadow said grabbing sliver by his ear, the sudden pain almost made Silver lose focus and almost drop Amy

"Charmy, Vect. found Rose" Espio said walking in, "oh... thank-god!" Vector said walking out, he hadn't changed at ALL. he still had his head phones, and chains, charmy was still the little annoying be he was all those years ago just older, soon mighty came out

"so... where is she?" Mighty asked, "Shadow Silver get your asses in here!" Espio called out for them, "geese... for a guy who doesn't talk much, you sure have a loud mouth" Shadow said dragging in Silver, "i could've walked" Silver said, "yeah... but then i would have to come and get you again" shadow replied

"she fell asleep on the hill" Silver said getting Amy in thanks to his special powers, "ahh... ok" Vector said, "mighty, take the lady up to her room" Vector said, Mighty nodded and Amy dropped into mighty's arms

soon he disappeared down the hall, "well... at least we finally found her" Silver said turning to Shadow, "yeah... to bad she wont ever come back, not to mention we'll get our asses chewed out by Tails', Rouge, and Cream" Shadow said, Silver went wide eyed and asked "can i stay with you?", Vector raised an eyebrow

"we brought Amy to the others, we didn't know what we where thinking, and so... she walked out, not to happy about the results" Silver said, "oh... we only have one extra room, and the couch" Vector said, "you staying?" Silver asked Shadow, Shadow thought about and nodded, "i don't feel like getting yelled at today" Shadow said

"well... welcome, if you want to stay longer than a night you'll have to help around the HQ" Vector said and went to his own room, "what about Sonic?" Silver asked, "right here!" Sonic said coming out of the kitchen

"hi guy's, why you leave me in the middle of the forest?" Sonic asked sipping on a juice box, "eh... don't know" Shadow said, "well... i'm staying here too... so night" Sonic said throwing his trash in the grabage, "why do i get the feeling this isn't going to turn out great?" Espio asked, Charmy shrugged and those too went up to their room

Soon Mighty came down, Silver would be staying in the extra room, while shadow took the couch, Shadow didn't mind at all, Morning would bring some surprises to the table


	6. Chapter 6

_**Broken Friendship **_

**Chap: 6**

"ohh..." Amy groaned stretching up in her bed, "huh?" Amy said looking around, her suit was off too, so she was in her shorts and tank-top that were underneath her suit, "how in the hell did i get here?" Amy asked looking around, she shrugged and put on a red bikini with her brown cloak over it, "nah... i'll were something else" she said and threw the cloak off, she put on red shorts and a white top, and white sandals

she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, to her surprise everyone was up, "Amy... your not wearing your usual" Charmy said, Amy rolled her eyes, her quills were still a bit messed up, but not much, she pored herself a cup of coffee and started to drink it, she turned around and sat on the counter

_"GOOOD MORNING~!" _an all to familiar voice sang, this made Amy shoot her eyes open, and spit her coffee out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Amy demanded hoping of the counter she saw that her mug was empty though

"i stayed the night here... surprise" Sonic said holding his arms to his dies and a cocky grin on his face, this only made Amy growl and glare, Silver soon came in but Amy didn't see, she chucked her empty mug at Sonic, but he ducked and hit Silver in the head and make him fall unconscious, Amy covered her mouth with her hands

"ha ha... Silver's gonna get ya' " Sonic said pointing at Amy, Amy glared at him, soon his head made contact with her foot, "jackass" Amy breathed and walked out of the kitchen

"mighty" Espio said, mighty sighed and nodded, he passed Shadow, who was rubbing his head, "Rose?" Mighty asked, Shadow nodded and walked into the kitchen, when Mighty made it to Amy's room she slammed the door in his face, "ow..." Mighty groaned, rubbing his sore nose, he noticed Amy in her brown cloak and boots walking down the hall

"Amy" Mighty called and reached her, "where are you going?" he asked reaching for her arm, "they know where i live... so i'm leaving, and this time, i might not come back" Amy said coldly and walked away, glancing in the kitchen were Sonic was wolfing down his food, Shadow and Silver where talking with Vector and Espio

she slipped out the door and ran, as fast as she could (and that's pretty damn fast), a couple minutes later Mighty came back down, apparently she threw all of her stuff in the world where she keeps every thing, now... it's another spare bedroom in the house

"hey mighty, where's Amy?" Sonic asked getting up, "uhh... well" Mighty said rubbing the back of his head, "we have another bedroom open if you guy's would be staying longer" Mighty said kinda changing the subject

"well, that's nice... but where's Amy?" Silver asked, Mighty gulped and started to sweat a little, "where. is. Rose?" Shadow demanded, "she... well... she uhh" Mighty tried, Espio finally figured out what happened, she left, he'll have to ask Mighty why later

"alright... stop gaining up on mighty, if he wont say it i will" Espio said, "but..." Mighty said, "no buts, she left... i don't know where she went, and neither does Mighty" Espio said

"WHAT?" the three boy's said, "ugh... we just found her" Silver said, "we better get a move on" Shadow said, Sonic and Silver nodded and walked out, "where'd she go?" Charmy asked, "beats me... she just left because they found out where she was staying at... she even told me that she might not come back... but key word is _might_" Mighty said

**_(With Amy) (Third Person POV)_**

Amy was running through the tree's, she didn't dare reside (live) in the human's world, well... yet, it's been years since she's seen chris, would he remember her? (no-duh... how many 4 ft tall pink hedgehog wearing a red dress, red boots, and red hair band, do you know?)

Amy finally got to the edge of the forest, where that little bit of grass hung in the middle of tree's and a cliff into the ocean, it was this spot where the boy's made her drop her food, Amy sighed and slid to sitting on her knee's, she didn't know it, but a certain bat was relaxing on a tree branch high above and behind where Amy was at, Along with knuckles on the branch next to her

"stupid damn hedgehogs" Amy growled, Rouge's ears twitched and opened her eyes and looked in front of her, there she saw the back of a girl with her hood, it was the same girl that the boy's brought to the house

"why and the hell would they stay there?, they know damn good and well i'm not coming back" she growled again, Rouge woke Knuckles up, he was about to yell at her, but stopped when she pointed to the girl in front of them

"they really... spent all those years, looking for me?" Amy asked looking at her hands, then she peered over the edge of the cliff, "they still owe me my food though, that's all i had for this month, damn it... stupid fast hedgehogs... before i know it... they'll find me again" she said

"HEY!" every one turned to the source of the sound, "speak of the devils" she spoke up, "what the hell was that for?" Sonic demanded, Amy turned to face them, but she had her mask on, "your seriously not going to kill someone, are you?" Shadow asked

"maybe... depends" she shrugged, "you still owe me my food" she said angrily, "besides... call me will... or wilt, i don't go by that old name anymore" she said crossing her arms

"ok?... wilt, why wont you come back?" Silver asked, "i really don't want to remember, thank-you very much" Wilt said, Shadow, Sonic, and Silver stepped closer to her, she didn't move, soon the three jumped for her, but she quickly turned around and dove off

"NO!" the three boy's cried reaching for her, "Silver... get her!, if we lose her this time we might not be able to find her again!" Shadow said, Silver nodded and used his telekinesis, but some how they... failed?

"Silver?" Shadow shouted looking away from the falling figure, "it's not working" Silver said, Shadow turned his attention back to Amy, but she was gone, "did she fall into the water?" Shadow asked, "beats me, i was watching you guys" Sonic said, "i was looking at my hands" Silver said, "SO YOU MEAN WE LOST HER?" Shadow shouted

"so what?, you lost the girl, good, we don't need people like her around here" Knuckles said jumping out of the tree, and rouge glided down, "yeah, she was nothing but trouble" Rouge said, "wait... did she say where she was going?" Sonic asked, "nope, why do want to find the murderer so badly? are you gonna catch her?, if you are i'm coming with you, i want to punch some sense into her" Knuckles said punching his fists together

"sure, but only you are going to be able to come with us, and you don't get to hit her in till you find us and bring her to us first" Shadow warned, "deal... why not try the humans world, we haven't been there in awhile" Knuckles suggested, "sure" Silver said

_**(With Amy *again*) (Third Person POV *again*)**_

When she fell, and landed in the water she knows of a secret underwater cave, she entered it and soon reached a part of the cave where there is a bubble, there was a little shaft of light coming form the top of the air pocket, it was really a secret hallow tree with a hole in the top, she was back in the forest, but hidden well... she had found this air pocket and some tree roots in the top of the cave, so secretly she dug a way out, and that meant making the tree hallow, but it was actually concrete she put concrete over the original tree, it looks like any other tree... so this became her hide out

She swam to the side, there were stairs carved into the rock as-well, she followed them, and soon came into another cave that went away from the main cave, but this one had some stuff in it, it was a good 2 or 3 stories above the water, and with a big plat form to walk on so she could see in the cave, there were also some more stairs leading on the sides of the cave wall all the way up into the hallow tree (she has A LOT of free time)

the stairs had railing so she wouldn't hurt herself or make herself dizzy while climbing up the stairs, Amy went back into the cave, she managed to have electrical wiring in, also thanks to a silent generator, and during the winter she used this cave and the generator, she used solar panels to charge the lights during the day while she was there, but when she wasn't using them, they would stop soaking up energy once they were full, and the generator was full as-well

she turned on her lights that were powered by the solar panels, she looked around her little 'home' there was a couch, a TV, and a trunk (i know what you are probably thinking, the couch would get all moldy with all the moisture in the air, or the TV wouldn't work because of the moisture in the air, well there isn't a lot of moisture in this air because there is an opening in the top of the cave, and the opening is pretty damn big, so the moisture doesn't stick around)

Amy took a quick look around and got rid of the stuff she wouldn't need in the humans world, and that was almost everything, except Clothes and 'ahem' women 'essentials', "look out chris, and here i come" Amy said, she got some human money out of the trunk and out it in the area that she outs her other stuff, she turned off her lights and started to make her way up the stairs and into the hallow tree

She put her hood up when she got into the 'leaves', she looked around to make sure no one was around, when everything was clear she jumped down and started to run to the train that was able to let mobians and humans visit the others world


	7. Chapter 7

_**Broken Friendship **_

**Chap: 7**

Amy caught the train right before it was about to leave, she was thankful... she laid back against the seat and watched as the train left, it was an hour train ride to get to the warp speed, then another hour to get there, so a two hour train ride, she didn't know that a couple of certain people where going to earth, tomorrow. She'll only have a day to find chris, and hide... talk about pressure

Amy fell asleep on the train ride, but when the train came to a screeching halt she woke up, she looked around_ 'Station Square... perfect'_ Amy thought she got off the train and headed to the direction to Chris's house, While Amy was walking she bumped into some one she hasn't seen in 10, or 13 years!, "oh... i'm sorry" Amy said looking up to who she bumped into

"Haha, it's alright 'mate, Geoffry St. John, you would be?" Geoffry introduced himself brushing some dirt of his suit, but he got a hug instead of an answer, "it's so nice to see you again, Geoffry!" Amy said, "well... it's nice to see you too... brown girl in a cloak" Geoffry said, "oh..." Amy said, she removed her hood to show the cute 22 year old pink hedgehog

"Amy?" Geoffry said disbelieving, "i thought you died!" Amy said hugging him again, "nah, nah, kit... i didn't die, i was supposed too... but i escaped, but sadly, i lost my beloved hershey..." Geoffry said looking down at the tuff of pink quills under his nose, Geoffry St. john is a skunk, and head of the secret service, he has white bangs that cover his right eye

"Well... what are you doing here, kit?, i thought you'd be at home, with your 'future husband' " Geoffry said, "oh... no, i don't feel comfortable talking about that" Amy said, "well... what are you doing here, Kit?" Geoffry asked, "just... getting away for awhile, what about you?" Amy asked, "ah... secret service vacation" Geoffry said, "ah~... well, ok... hey, i'll see you around Geoffry" Amy said, she gave him one last hug before putting her hood back up and running to Chris's house

"Crickey... that girl's at least gotten over Sonic, but she's acting strange" Geoffry said rubbing his finger on his chin, "And what's with her and that brown cloak?, she always told me she hated the color" Geoffry said looking in her direction, Geoffry shrugged and continued on his way

Soon Amy made it to the big mansion that Chris still lived in _'He's 22... and he's still living with his parents?'_ Amy thought walking through the gate and up to the front door, She knocked

"Oh... Just a Minute!" a Hispanic sounding women said from inside, soon the door opened to a Hispanic looking lady that was a little on the chubby side, "Ella!" Amy said, "yes... that would be me... who are you?" Ella said she was holding a pan in her right hand

"Ella" Amy said, she removed her hood, Ella gasped, " it's me... Amy" Amy said, soon she was hugged by Ella, "oh my!, you've grown so much!" Ella said hugging the poor girl, "thank-you Ella, i need a favor, but i need to ask chris" Amy said, "oh, of course, come in, come in" Ella said, when Amy was inside she dropped the brown cloak and brown clothing to her black skinny jeans, black boots, green t-shirt, and of course, the red hair band, Ella vanished up the stairs

Amy relaxed down on the couch, but not before Chuck ran in and said, "Turn on the TV, turn on the TV!" he said jumping up and down his eyes on the screen, Amy reached for the remote and turned it on there was a red headed reporter on

_'and i'm here, in the middle of Station Square by the Tails' statue, we just got word that the Famous Hedgehog known as Sonic is going to b visiting us tomorrow, accompanying Sonic here is none other than Knuckles, and strangely the legendary Shadow the Hedgehog is coming along, and this strange white hedgehog known as Silver will be coming along with Sonic, to visit Earth, they're saying that they are looking for someone but can't give out their name' _the lady said

"Sonic's coming back!, we have to help him find who ever their looking for, Chris..." Chuck said turning to the couch, where a female pink hedgehog sat, "uh... who are you?" Chuck asked, "hey chuck... long time no see, huh?, lets see... it's been ten years" Amy said relaxing a bit, "Amy?" Chuck asked, "in the flesh and blood" Amy said, soon they heard running down the stairs

"I just heard the news!, Sonic's coming!, we have to go see him-" Chris said running up to his grandpa, but then he saw the female hedgehog girl sitting on the couch, "Thanks Chris... you make me feel welcome" Amy said crossing her arms, "Amy?" Chris asked, "i'm not repeating myself" Amy said closing her eyes, "you've gotten moody" Chris said, "and your still living with your parents" Amy said, "damn you, you win this round" Chris said

"Chuck... can you leave for a sec, i need to talk to Chris" Amy said getting up, "don't hurt him Amy" Chuck warned, "don't worry, i wont" Amy said eyeing chris, Chuck nodded and left, "so... what is it Amy?" Chris asked, the got tackled in a hug, "it's nice to see you too Amy" Chris replied hugging her back, "now... the reason why i'm here..." Amy said sitting on the couch, Chris sat next to her

"I need to stay here for a little bit, and you cannot!, and i mean CANNOT!, tell Sonic where i am!" Amy said looking to him, "why...? what happened?" Chris asked, "something i don't want to talk about... but i left for a while... and they found me, then i left again, i can't go back!, please let me stay here for a little bit!, please!, i'll even help Ella!" Amy said grabbing his arm a couple tears ran down her cheeks

"Alright Amy, you can stay... but if Sonic and the others want to stay, they have too... if i say no, they'll think something's up... just don't cry, and... YOU FINALLY GOT OVER SONIC!" Chris said, "THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU, THANK-YOU!, and yes" Amy said hugging him, "it's the same room were you where staying in before" Chris said, Amy nodded and ran to her new 'room'

_'What did Amy do that she doesn't want to talk about?, or... what did Sonic do to Amy?'_ Chris thought, he shook his head and ran out the door, he had to meet his Dad


	8. Chapter 8

_**Broken Friendship **_

**Chap: 8**

**_(Next Day)_**

Chris's parents were a bit confused on why Amy was there, she told them what she told chris, they didn't ask anymore questions after that, Amy kept questioning him, _'How come your not living on your own?'_ and he would always give the same answer,_ 'I'm not answering that right now, try again later'_ It made Amy go mad, but once heard the news that Sonic and the others were in town, she got her suit on

"Where'd you get that?" Chris asked leaning on the door to Amy's room, she was fastening her belt, it held some secret stuff in there, "oh... i've had it for awhile... if Sonic and the others do come here... and stay, tell me right away, got it" Amy asked turning around, you couldn't even see her face, "got it..." Chris said, "oh and Chris..." Amy said, "yeah?" Chris asked turning around, he's only gotten taller, he hasn't changed much at all, well except for his voice, "i don't go by Amy anymore, i go bye Wilt, or Will... got it?" Amy asked, "yep... i'll tell the others" Chris said

Amy nodded and closed her door, she sighed and sat on her bed, she turned on the TV that was in her room, and of course, there was Sonic, with Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles

_'We're just here to find somebody, she's 22, and mobian, that's all the information i can give' Sonic said walking away, a reporter got ahold on Shadow, but shadow brushed his arm away, 'I was dangerous 10 years ago, and i still am, but i work for myself, and no one else, i'm good, so don't try any funny business while i'm here' Shadow replied coldly and left following Sonic, 'Who are you?' a reporter asked Silver, Silver only shook his head and sighed, he spelled his name with his telekinesis, 'Show off' Sonic mumbled, "My names Silver, no more questions, we're out of here' Silver said and he followed Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles away from the groups of people'_

"Well... i'm out of time" Amy said she looked out her window, it was currently noon, and she promised to help Ella in the kitchen today, Amy turned off her Tv and went down stairs, still having her suit, hood, and mask on

"Oh... Amy, i didn't know it was halloween already" Mr. Tanaka said bowing to her, "heh, i guess i'm getting ready early this year" Amy replied, she took the sandwiches that Ella made and went into the dining room with them, "She's hiding something... and she doesn't want to talk about it... we should try to help her" Ella whispered to Mr. Tanaka, "Don't even bother Ella... i won't squeal" Amy said coming into the kitchen to get some pop, "you heard me?" Ella asked, "yep... i can hear a whimper over two miles away... i have incredible hearing" Amy said opening a can of pop

"Remember you two... if anyone that's with Sonic coms here... don't tell them i was here" Amy said, "but... Amy-" Ella said, "it's Wilt, or Will... remember?" Amy asked, "*sigh* Will... what's with you?" Ella asked, "somethings happened after Chris went home, and i don't want to talk about it" Amy said finishing her pop, she went out and grabbed a sandwich

"She's very strange" Ella sighed, soon a knock was heard at the door, Amy dropped her sandwich back onto her plate, she put her mask on, took her sandwich and ran upstairs, " I'll get it!" Ella said whipping her hands on her apron, when she Opened the door she was surprised by who was there... Sonic

"S-sonic..." Ella said, "hey El's... is Chris here?" Sonic asked, Ella nodded, "Chris!" Ella yelled, soon Chris came running, he hugged Sonic, "it's nice to see you again Sonic!" Chris said, "nice to see you too buddy" Sonic said, Ella smiled and walked away, "aren't you too old to be living with your parents?" Sonic asked, "aren't you too old to not be losing stuff?" Chris replied back

"eh... smart kid" Sonic said, Soon Chris stood up, he hasn't changed much, except he was A lot taller, and his voice got deeper, not to mention he was as smart as tails, "Hey Chris... long time no see" Knuckles said holding his hand out, Chris shook it

Then Chris turned to Shadow, "nice to see ya' again kid" Shadow said, Chris smiled, then he got something out of his pocket, "here Shadow... this was the first time you died" Chris said handing Shadow the power ring, "thanks, Chris" Shadow said clicking it back to place, "hey... where's you other one?" Chris asked, "Rose has it... she left a couple years ago... thanks to Faker, we saw her, but then she escaped from us" Shadow said

"Wait, hold on!, whoa whoa whoa!... you got to see Amy?" Knuckles asked, "uhh... yeah" Sonic said rubbing the back of his head, Knuckles pounded his fist in his head, "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US?, WE COULD'VE GOTTEN HER!" Knuckles yelled, "ok... what happened?" Chris asked, "Sonic got mad at Amy three years ago... then she ran off, only a couple months ago did we see her, that's who we're looking for, also this girl named Wilt, or Will" Silver said, "and you are?" Chris asked, "i'm Silver the Hedgehog... i come from the future with my friend Blaze" Silver said

"Oh... ok, well... what brings you to my mansion?" Chris asked leaning on the door, soon a red car pulled up, and a girl in a wheel chair got out (a special car built for Hope, by Chick)

"Hey Chris!" Hope said coming up, "h-hey Hope... what brings you here?" Chris asked, "don't stutter, i wanted to see Sonic, and friends that came with him" Hope replied, she had her blond hair in a pony tail

"Hey hope... i see you can drive now" Sonic said, "yeah... thanks to Chuck, Nice to see you again Knuckles, how's Rouge?" Hope asked, Knuckles blushed and mumbled something, "it's nice to see you Shadow, thanks for saving me when i fell into the rive awhile back" Hope said, Shadow nodded, Sonic and others just stared at them, "what?... Egghead didn't monitor me every waking moment... and i had a lot of free time... sue me" Shadow said crossing his arms

"Oh... hello, who are you?" Hope asked, "Why does no one know me?" Silver asked, "you erased everyones memory of that day... remember?" Sonic said, "oh yeah... i'm Silver the Hedgehog" Silver said shaking her hand, "nice to meet you" Hope said, "ok Chris... we're going to be in town for a week, or two, could we stay here?" Sonic asked

"I- i don't see why not" Chris said, _'If they find Amy, i'm going to be killed...'_ Chris thought, "ok... c'mon guy's we have to find our person first" Sonic said, soon the four of them ran off

"Knuckles, look in Station Square, we'll catch up" Sonic said, Knuckles nodded and went in, "we have to find Wilt!" Sonic said stopping, Shadow and Silver stood facing him, "you mean Amy, right?" Shadow asked, "duh..." Sonic said, "we have to be careful, we almost gave the secret away about Amy being Will" Sonic said, Silver and Shadow nodded, then the three split up, Silver found Knuckles and those two searched as mush of Station Square as they possibly could, while Shadow and Sonic were searching the other states, and cities

"Ok... what's going on?" Hope asked Chris, "their looking for Amy" Chris said, "do you know where she is?" Hope asked, "what?, n-no!" Chris said, "Chris... i can see right through you... let me see her!" Hope said, Chris sighed and nodded, they went inside, Chris strapped Hope's wheel chair to the chair that goes up the stairs, he followed, soon the two got to Amy's room

She was laying on her bed with her back to the door, "Hi hope!, Chris... you suck at lying" Amy said not even moving an inch, "Amy... why don't you want them to find you?" Hope asked, "it's better if they don't" Amy replied simply, she still had her hood up, but mask off, "can i see your face Amy... please" Hope asked, "fine" Amy sighed, she stood up and let her hood drop, "you look amazing Amy" Hops said, "thanks" Amy said and put her hood back up, then she got on her bed again

"see you again Amy" Hops said and left along with Chris, Amy sighed when she saw Chris and Hope leave in her red car, she let a couple of tears fall and closed her curtain, she closed her door, turned off her lights and went to sleep, crying herself to sleep...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Broken Friendship **_

**Chap: 9**

**(Later that night about 9)**

"well that failed" Knuckles said opening the door to Chris's mansion, Chris was on the couch watching TV, his mom and dad went to bed not to long ago, Ella was in the kitchen cleaning, and Mr. tanaka was helping her, "hey guy's how'd it go?" Chris asked flipping the channel, "eh... Knux and Silv searched the west part of Station Square, while me and Shad's searched this part of the country" Sonic said, but only resulting in a punch to the head

"What have i told you about the nickname?" Shadow said glaring at him, Sonic rubbed his head were Shadow punched him, "sorry, sorry... god" Sonic said, "c'mon Sonic... i'll show you guy's were you'll be staying" Chris said standing up, "thanks chris... you really are a great friend" Sonic said, the four of them followed Chris up the stairs and past rooms

they passed Amy/Will/Wilt's room, "heh... i remember when Amy stayed in that room, ah... good times, good times" Sonic said, but then he got a slap in the back of his head by knuckles, "yeah... that was a time when she was still chasing you, and you kept running away from her, and she was still blind by that 'puppy- love- crush' she had all that time ago" Knuckles growled

Shadow and Silver's ear twitched when they heard a faint growl come from Amy's room that they just passed, Shadow and Silver exchanged each other looks, "when we get our rooms, and everyone else went to sleep, we'll check Amy's room, we both heard that growl, something's in there... and i have a feeling that Chris knows" Shadow whispered to Silver who was walking next to him, Silver nodded, soon they were in their rooms, Silver and Shadow shared a room, and Sonic and Knuckles shared a room

they thought it was best, so when one person wakes up, you could walk across the room and wake up your roomy, instead of going to three different rooms and wake the person up, once Shadow and Silver were positive that everyone was asleep they got out of their room, which was four doors down from Amy's room, when the two neared it, they opened the door to see that the bed was recently used

Amy had heard them talking out side her door, and was hiding on the ceiling, and in the shadow's, "do you really think Amy's going to be here?, on earth i mean" Silver asked sitting on the bed, "i'm not sure, earth is big, more places, more population, more people, more people that are perverted, more people who are killers, slayers, murderers, more people who would triad their own kind for the enemy... just because they got a big sum of money, they'll even triad their friends and family for it... humans sicken me" Shadow said his fists having a red aura forming around them

"Shadow!, calm down!... you had a chance to end their life, but you didn't take it!, something changed your mind... but i don't know what, you had two chances to kill of these humans!, but you didn't take it... i just know that you had two chances to kill these humans, but you didn't take it... why?" Silver asked jumping up, Shadow sighed the red aura gone from his hands

"the first time, Chris did it... he made me remember my dear friend maria... the second time, i have no clue how i got back together with eggman, but the second time... Rose convinced me, making me remember the same promise i made to Maria, just the way she said it, the words she said, sounded just like how Maria said it... so i made the same promise to Maria and Amy... and i kept it... i might be cold and hold a dark past, but i'm not a cold hearted hedgehog, even if i was made in a test tube" Shadow said, Amy felt bad... she just wanted to give Shadow a hug... she was so tempted too... but thought against it

"Can i tell you something... something i've never told to anyone else" Shadow asked, Silver smiled and nodded, "a-a while ago... when we were here... we were on Prison island... Amy mistook me for Faker... it shocked the hell out of me" Shadow said sitting in an arm chair that was opposite of the bed, "i could probably guess... you not having that much contact, not even a hug in 50+ years... i bet it probably scared you half to death" Silver said

Shadow nodded, "yeah... i wasn't very happy about that hug" Shadow said smirking as he close his eyes, Silver sat on the bed again, Amy frowned, _'Well... i wont be giving him a hug anymore'_ Amy thought bitterly, "but... when i realized she wasn't a threat... i actually, enjoyed it" Shadow said, this surprised Amy to where she almost fell on the floor

"*chuckle* yeah... she caught me by surprise in Solenna, she mistook me for Sonic as-well... i seriously don't know how i could look like Sonic... i'm grey, GREY!, with five quills at the top of my head, with two at the back... she really needed glasses back then... but secretly... i enjoyed the hug she gave me too... Sonic must've been lucky to receive those all the time... don't get me wrong, it must've been pretty annoying, but doing what he did... that's just out of line" Silver said, Shadow nodded in agreement

Amy had a couple tears coming to her eyes, they fell into her mask, but not on the floor, Amy's breathing began to hitch, just a little bit, but this was the mistake... Shadow and Silver heard it and twitched their ears

"Something's in here..." Shadow said, Silver nodded he concentrated his physic powers to figure out where it's coming from, Amy visibly tensed, "no way" Silver said, he turned his attention to the corner of the ceiling and in the darkness that Amy's hiding in, she stopped breathing completely, her eyes widened but were hidden under her dark outfit that blended in with the shadow's of the room

"Amy?" Silver called, Shadow turned his attention to that corner as-well, "Will?" Shadow asked, she still didn't move, _'Maybe if i don't move... they'll leave'_ Amy thought, "*sigh* even if she is there, she wont come out" Shadow said turning his attention back to Silver, Silver nodded, "But... the aura i'm getting is defiantly hers, and i feel her presence with my physic powers... and i know you can smell the Rose scent in here too" Silver said accusingly to Shadow, Shadow only glared

"You know as-well as i do that Amy's not going to come back that easily, we'd have to force her to come back with us!, and then she'll just run away again!, she can't stand Sonic anymore!, NONE OF US CAN!, he knows what he did wrong!, he wish's he can take it back, but it slightly true, you, me, Amy, everyone knows that Sonic's sorry, but he doesn't want to admit it!, 'cause he still wants Amy to stay away from him!, but still wants her in his life, face it Silver, we all miss Amy, we all want Amy back!, but she wont come back... EVER!, we just have to get it through Sonic's thick skull, and try to convince Knuckle-head that Wilt killed her self and we couldn't find the body!" Shadow said, he and Silver had a glaring contest, he made sure to have Amy hear

"*sigh* fine... Amy, i hope you come back on your own" Silver said, then Shadow pushed him out, "don't push me!, i can walk perfectly fine!" Silver said, "can you now?" Shadow asked, "not after that little 'heart warming' speech you gave to me, Amy, and the darkness!" Silver said, "exactly why i pushed you, now come on... Sonic wont leave in-till next week" Shadow said, soon the two entered their room

Amy jumped silently to the ground of her room, she removed her mask and let the tears fall freely to the ground, she sat on her bed and covered her face with her hands as she wept silently, well... she thought it was silent, Shadow and Silver could hear her

"i guess you touched her... maybe she will come back" Silver said to Shadow as they lay in their beds facing each other, "yeah... hopefully it's enough to bring her back home with us" Shadow replied, soon the two fell asleep with the sounds of Amy's almost silent tears coming from her


	10. Chapter 10

_**Broken Friendship **_

**Chap: 10**

**_(The next morning)_**

Amy didn't come down for breakfast, because she came down before the other guy's were up, Amy was currently in the kitchen snaking on some toast, while Ella was making eggs and other stuff, Amy heard Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver coming down the stairs with Chris running down them, "CHRIS!, DON'T RUN DOWN THE STAIRS!" Ella yelled, soon Chris came running in but saw Amy, he looked behind him and the four were almost there, Amy rolled her eyes and threw the rest of her toast out the window and she followed by jumping out

Sonic and the others came in just in time to see a black figure pass the window, "did you guy's see that?" Sonic asked, Shadow and Silver shook their heads, while Knuckles nodded, "it looked like a crow to me" Chris said rubbing the back of his head, "i don't know... maybe" Sonic said rubbing his chin

After breakfast Silver and Knuckles went back to Station Square, while Sonic and Shadow searched... everywhere else that wasn't station square

_**(Station Square with Silver and Knuckles)**_

the two looked high and low, then they decided to split up, Knuckles went right which is also the way to Chris's house, while Silver went left, it didn't take long for Silver to notice his mistake, he looked the way Knuckles went... _'He's heading straight for Amy... and i can't prevent it'_ Silver sighed and followed Knuckles, but keeping a good amount of distant behind him

_**(With Amy)**_

she had ran to Station Square, right now she was walking around, with her brown clothing on instead of her black suit, she was walking around in till she bumped into someone... again... she looked up to see, "Geoffry St. john" Amy mumbled, "uh yes... that'd be me, do i know you?" Geoffry asked wiping some dirt away from his suit, Amy removed her hood again

"Oh, Amy... we really need to stop meeting like this" Geoffry said helping her off the ground, Amy's ears perked up, and so did Geoffrey's, Amy's brown clothes turned into the black suit and hood, "i have to go, bye geoffry" Amy said running off, "uh... bye Amy" Geoffry said, Amy had heard a girl scream a couple miles away, but when she ran off away from Geoffry is when Knuckles spotted her, but he didn't notice Geoffry

_**(Third Person POV of Knuckles and Amy)**_

Wilt/ Will/ Amy didn't know that Knuckles was following her, right now she just wanted to get to her destination, when Amy took a sharp turn left into an ally way, Knuckles glided up onto the top of the building and saw what was going on there was Will, and she was walking slowly to a person who had a little girl around the age of 10 or so up against the ally way's wall

"Who are you?" the little Girl cried to Amy, "the name is not important, what's important is getting you away from people like him" Wilt growled to the man, the man let the little girl out of his grasps, "heh... why waist my time on that... when i got you..." the man slurred

"ugh... no thanks, i had gotten my share of you creeps 3 years ago!, god... that image still haunts me" Wilt shivered, the strange man smirked, Knuckles could hear Wilt growl, she got into fighting stance and out of nowhere she pulled a special cubed box out, Knuckles instantly recognized it, he and his friends got one 4 years ago... it could turn into any weapon you wanted, and it only worked for the person it was built for

Knuckles witnessed as a light pink dim gun, "I will kill you, and i am... this world will be better without your filth" Amy growled and the gun fired killing the man, Amy turned around and walked out of the ally way, she held the gun up and it pulled back into a light pink cube, her black outfit stayed but, but took shape of her brown one, Knuckles was amazed... but she still murdered someone, but also saved someone from being raped

Knuckles had no choice but capture her, and bring her to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver... Silver saw what had happened, he still had to keep his distance away from Knuckles... but still help Amy keep her secret from Knuckles...

Amy for some reason still wasn't aware that Knuckles was following her, she made the mistake of going into the park and resting underneath a tree, Knuckles finally reached her and grabbed her arm, making a little bit of her pink bang to stick out

"your under-arrest for murder of over 15 victims" Knuckles growled, he could hear her gulp, her emerald eyes shining with fear he could clearly see, his eyes went wide as he knew those eyes before... and he looked at the little pink bang sticking out, he dropped her and she quickly stood up

"A-Amy?" Knuckles asked shaking, the girl took a step back and whispered, "i'm sorry, but that name died... along time ago..." Amy whispered and ran, Knuckles slumped to his knees and punched the ground, tears leaking out of her eyes, he saw the retreating figure of Amy as she ran away

"Why, did you do this to us Amy?, why do you keep running away?" Knuckles whispered angrily, Amy had heard him and ran with tears leaking down her cheeks, she passed Silver without noticing, but Silver noticed, but he got a grip on his throat as he looked down to the firing violet eyes of Knuckles, he brought his nose to Silver's and growled dangerously

"You. Sonic. and Shadow are so... dead, and i'm going to have the pleasure of having help killing you three" Knuckles growled dangerously, Silver gulped as he was being dragged by the throat back to Chris's mansion

when the two got there, Chris ran down the stairs to see what was going on, "oh no" Chris said, "you found out about Amy?" Chris asked, this made Knuckles drop Silver and yell, _**"EVEN YOU KNOW ABOUT AMY?, HOW COME EVERYONE IS KEEPING THIS A SECRET, WE WANT HER BACK, BUT THESE THREE CLOWNS HAD KEPT IT A SECRET THAT THEY HAD FOUND HER, AND THE GIRL WILT WE'RE WERE ALSO LOOKING FOR IS AMY!, AND SHE'S A MURDERER!" **_Knuckles yelled, "I-I, i didn't know she killed people!" Chris said, "were is she now?" Knuckles growled grabbing Chris by the collar bringing him down to his level

"if i told you, she would kill me" Chris said, "and like i wouldn't" Knuckles growled, Silver mentally called Shadow and Sonic and told hem what was going on, soon a bright green light filled the room

"KNUCKLES STOP!" Shadow yelled, Knuckles let go of chris and marched up to Shadow and Sonic, "stop... STOP!, your wanting me to stop, i have every damn right to be pissed!, YOU THREE KEPT AMY'S WELL BEING A SECRET WHILE ME, CREAM, ROUGE, TAILS', EVERYONE ELSE IS WORD SICK!, we shunned Sonic for the longest time for what he did to Amy... and you want me to STOP?" Knuckles yelled, the whole house shook, but no one came down

Chris got mad that Amy was a murderer, and that she didn't tell him, "did she kill anyone that was here on earth?" Chris asked, Knuckles nodded, "she killed a rapist..." Knuckles said, "that's what she's been killing, rapist... she hasn't killed an innocent soul" Sonic said, "so... it's still murder" Knuckles growled to Sonic

"WHAT'S WORSE!, BEING RAPED AND KNOWING THAT THE MAN OR PERSON THAT RAPED YOU IS STILL OUT THERE?, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE RAPED!" Sonic yelled, "AND NITHER DO YOU!" Knuckles yelled back

"but... i do" a voice said calmly, everyone turned their heads to the kitchen were Amy walked out, but her black robe turned back into her black suit, "AMY!" Sonic, Shadow, and Silver yelled running up to her, they were about to hug her but she jumped out of the way and landed in front of Knuckles and Chris

"Hey Knuckle-head... i see your still easy to trick, but hard to shake off... how's Rouge?, still trying to get the Master Emerald?" Amy asked, "well... actually yes, she's been trying and- wait... YOUR A TRAITOR!, YOU'VE KILLED-!" Knuckles said, "15 rapist... thanks to me, those girls still have their virginity, and not that sickening image in their mind, FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIFE!, KNUCKLES YOU HAVEN'T BEEN RAPED!, YOU DON'T KNOW THE IMAGES THAT ARE IN MY MIND RIGHT NOW!, I CAN NEVER, EVER, GET RID OF THEM!, so when you get raped... call me, but you wont reach me, 'cause, i'm out of here... and your going to let me go..." Amy said/ yell/ said again

She walked out the door, her suit hugging her, "Hey Amy... leaving so soon?" Hope asked wheeling up to the door, "you could say that" Amy replied, she looked behind me and the boy's were getting ready to run after her, "AH CRAP!" Amy yelled and ran faster than Sonic could to the train station, "get her!" Knuckles yelled soon the four took off to what they would think would be the train station back to mobius

"What was that about?" Hope asked, "Amy's a murderer... but she kills Rapist since she got raped..." Chris said, Hope looked down at her lap, "she shouldn't go to jail... she's doing something good for us and them" Hope said, "yeah..." Chris said looking at his shoes, Amy had made it to thr train station just in time to catch the train just as it was leaving


	11. Chapter 11

_**Broken Friendship **_

**Chap: 11**

**(Sonic's POV)**

"GOD DAMN IT!, WE LOST HER!" I screamed and stomped around

"now your acting like a baby" Shadow commented

"Maybe i am, maybe i'm not. We lost her, Again!" I said, but i got a punch to the head by knuckles, I looked up at him and he was beyond _pissed_ i'm sure the pissed ship sailed away yesterday when he found out that we saw Amy, he took a step forward, me, Shadow, and Silver took a step back

"Your not going to keep this away from them any longer!, if you wont tell them when we get home, _I _will" Knuckles growled

"Fine, you tell them, because we wont... and we're not going after Amy any longer!" Silver said, me and Knuckles looked at Shadow and Silver with a shocked and dumbfounded look on our faces

"Get this threw your thick skull, Sonic" Shadow growled in my ear, "Amy doesn't want to come home, no matter how much we beg. No matter how many times we catch her, she'll just run away, and keep avoiding us... if we want her back. She'll come back when she's ready, or when she's done living in the shadow's, and having 2 memory's replay over and over in her head." Shadow growled but only loud enough for our little group to hear

"1) you playing her, you yelling at her, you showing her the real side of _'Sonic the Hedgehog'._ 2) she's been raped, she had to kill... she has to remember that for the rest of her life... she has to remember how scared she was being raped, she has to remember the first time she killed... none of us lived that... she had to... so, if we want her back... we'll wait" Shadow spoke up so everyone in their little group could hear, especially me, and Knuckles

"I... guess you right" I sighed as i said that, i haven't been known to say that i'm not right, GOD!, i'm a selfish dick...

"Yes, now lets get on that train, and go. Home... Knuckles, if you want to, you can tell the others, but i will tell you this" Shadow said to Knuckles, "Only tell them when you think it's the right time, but you know as-well as i do, that now... is definitely not the right time" Shadow said, Knuckles nodded and we got out tickets to head back home

"Wait... can't you just 'Chaos Control' us back home?" I asked Shadow as we were about to pay for our tickets

"Maybe... i'll check" Shadow said he brought out his Green Chaos emerald and Shouted "CHAOS CONTROL" and then he was gone... we waited for a minute before he came back, "I already knew the answer, i didn't need to test it out, and the answer is NO!, i freeze time to get to one place to another, i can't hop threw dimensions" Shadow said, I hit my head with my hand

I payed the guy at the ticket window, and we got out tickets. About an hour later another train came, we boarded and we were on our way

_**A/N:**_** i'm truly sorry if i was boring you for the last couple of paragraphs...**

there's two trains that run, one is always an hour behind the other, finally the train came, and we boarded...

_**(Amy's POV)**_

i got off the train and walked threw knotthole and threw the forest, no one acknowledged me, no one bothered me, i remembered i was in my 'killing' suit, so that's probably why people stayed away from me, i slipped into an ally-way when no one was looking and my brown poor clothes came back, with my hood up

i stepped back out and continued on my way, but only to run into the inferiors little duck, bean, he always blew stuff up, i had to admit. It was pretty funny, but i wasn't in the mood for it

"Oh... sorry" Bean told me as we bumped into each other, "it's fine, Bean... you didn't know i was here" i replied and got on my way, surprisingly Bean's as tall as me, creepy...

"Do i know you?" Bean asked me as i passed him, "yes" i replied and continued on my way, but Bean wouldn't let me go so easily, "who are you?" Bean asked, we got out of knotthole and we're walking threw the forest, sadly we walked by the chaotix, "C'mon!, wont you tell me who you are?" Bean whined, we stopped right in front of the chaotix, sadly they were outside

"No, Bean!, i wont say" i said to him, "Do they know you?" Bean asked pointing to them, Vector was in a deck chair, he was reading the news paper, but now he's watching us, Charmy stopped annoying Mighty to watch as-well, but i didn't see Espio any were, which worried me

"*sigh* they know me... satisfied?" i asked annoyed, "NO!, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Bean yelled, "IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" I yelled back, "Alright... enough of the yelling, what's going on?" Vector asked standing up, Charmy and Mighty made their way over to us too, still no sign of Espio, strange

"We ran into each other in knotthole, she said my name, so i got thinking that she knew me, so i asked her... and she said yes... so i asked her who she is, and well... we're here!" Bean said glaring at me, a glared back

"Alright... who are you?" Vector asked me, i turned my cold hard glare to him, "that's none of your damn business either, don't you have a missing person case you need to be working on" i said turning my back to them, Vector growled but got held back by Mighty and Charmy

i was about to enter the forest again when my hood flew off my head and my pink quills spilled out, i shrieked and turned around

"**AMY?**" Bean, Charmy, Vector, Mighty... and the air?, Shrieked, soon the chameleon appeared in front of me eyes wide and staggering backwards, my eyes widened and i high-tailed it out of there, but only to get chased

"Amy!, come back!" i could hear Mighty yell, i yelled back "NO!, i'm not coming back, i can't come back!", i finally got to the cliff where my secret Cave entrance was, i was about to jump but got a hand an my arm, it was Vectors

"Amy, don't do this!, we're still working on the missing person case, and that missing person is you!" Vector said, "I can't come back!, I wont come back" i said looking away, Tears threatening to come to my eyes

"How come?, why wont you come back?" Espio asked, "it's a distant memory... one i don't like to remember... leave it at that!, and leave me alone!" i growled, "why...?, why do you not want to be bothered?" Bean asked, "oh... the duck followed" i rolled my eyes and crossed my arms

"Please come back, Amy" Mighty said, i shook my head, "i'm not coming back... but i will come back when i'm ready, i'm not ready now... please, please, please!, don't tell anyone, especially Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles!" i begged shaking Mighty, "alright, alright... we wont tell, but... where are you staying?" Mighty asked as i let go of him

i pointed to the water below, "there's a secret cave down there... it's carved here into the cliff... i just moved everything out of the apartment and down there... since there's a tree here in the forest that's actually concrete, the top of the three is a giant hole... that leads down into the cave, so... my stuff doesn't get moldy, and eh... it's hard to explain" I shrugged

_**(Third Person POV)**_

"Can we see?" Bean asked, "sure" Amy said, "except... how about we don't jump" Charmy said, "alright... follow me" Amy said bringing her hood back up, she walked back into the forest, the guy's followed Amy for a mile, soon the got to a normal looking tree, that just happens to be a little taller than the other tree's

"Ok... where too now?" Bean asked, Amy took off her hood and jumped to the top of the tree's, "a lot has changed since the last time you guy's saw me" Amy said calmly, she peeked her head down threw the tree top to find 5 shocked faces, "well... come on now, this is the way in" Amy said, Espio had to jump from branch to branch to get up there, Vector had to climb, while Charmy and Bean flew, they got to the top to see a giant whole

"WELLLLL COME ON IN..." Amy called soon the hole lit up for a bunch of lights to come on, Espio jumped in, Bean and Charmy flew in, and Vector went don the stairs, soon the came into the cave part that Amy stayed in, Amy had some time to move the furniture around, so it looked like a living room, Amy's brown clothes changed into her swim suit

"what happened to your clothes" Charmy asked noticing the almost naked 19 year old girl, "i changed" Amy said, she snapped her fingers and her brown clothes came back on, then she threw them off, she ran past the guy's giggling and dived off, she then landed in the water below, she came back up and noticed the water had an erie blue glow to it

she laid on her back but only to get splashed, she looked to see Bean smiling, "this is awesome, Amy!" Bean said, "yep... and you can't come back" Amy said, "what... why not?" Bean asked Amy went to shore she pressed a button and water came rushing in from the ocean, "you need to leave... and don't come back" Amy said, Bean nodded and flew out, Amy closed the door to the ocean and there was more water in, she walked back to her part of the cave

"We wont tell anyone Amy... and we wont come back... we're just glad that your alive and well" Mighty said and patted my back, he nodded and gave him a hug, "thanks guy's... i'll come back when i'm ready" i said, they nodded and went up the stairs, and once again. Amy was left alone... in the darkness and comfort of the cave


	12. Chapter 12

_**Broken Friendship **_

**Chap: 12**

**_(Third Person POV)_**

Amy woke up the next morning feeling more lonely than ever..., "maybe it is time to go back home..." Amy thought, she got off of the couch and got her black clothes on (identical to her brown ones) and she snapped her fingers and everything that was in the cave, left... poof, it was in the dimension where she keeps her hammer and everything else

when she got to the top of the 'tree' she snapped her fingers again and the lights and the generator disappeared (gee... i wonder where?), "look out home, here i come" Amy mumbled and jumped off of the tree, She made sure her hood wasn't going to come off, and she looked around, "Better get to Tails' house... and wait for the hugs, and misses, and then Jail" Amy muttered under her breath

Amy finally made it to Tails' house, she sighed and changed to _'Wilt'_, She was about to walk up the path but a strange guy came out of the house and dropped garbage all over the path-way

**_"YOU?"_** they both shouted at the same time, the boy was a grey fox with yellow eyes and bangs covering his eyes, _**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?, ME?, GO AWAY!"**_ they shouted at the same time

"No one likes you!" the strange Fox said stomping up to her, "No one likes you either!" Wilt yelled, "At least i'm welcome here!" the strange Fox yelled, "At least i'm not Sexist, or Raciest!" Wilt yelled back, their foreheads were touching and so were their noses, "At least i'm not a killer!" he yelled back, "correction, i'm a murderer, and I kill CRAZY PERVERTED FREAKS THAT ARE RAPERS!" Amy yelled, the yelling caught attention of a certain twin tailed fox, Cream rabbit, three certain Hedgehog's, a red echidna, and a white bat

"Why are you here?" the strange fox yelled, "To let people know who i really am, and then i can go to jail!" Wilt yelled, "Over my Dead body!" the boy yelled, "That can be arranged, Aaron... that can be arranged" Wilt growled, "HA!, like your so called friends would let you kill anyone else, even if i am the smartest Kid's cousin!" Aaron yelled

"I don't give a damn if your Miles 'tails' Prowers cousin!, you've been a pain in my neck since i first met you!, and your no saint or angel when it comes to family either!" Wilt yelled, "At least i have a _family_ unlike you... you've lost everything!, you lost your friends, your parents, the guy's you loved, i'm surprised your still alive!" Aaron laughed, Wilt growled and clenched her fist

"So... you'll have to kill me before you tell the others who you are, then you can crawl back to your little hole or cave you've been living in for the past three years... and _die_" Aaron said standing back crossing his arms

"Oh... i swear to F* god, i will kill you right here, right now... no matter what anyone say's or does... so that can be arranged, Aaron..." Wilt growled, "HA!, like they'll except _you_ back, i have two words for you, _Good-Luck_, like these guy's will except _you_ back, you've killed how many people?" Aaron asked, "25 rapers... and 15 guy's who tried to rob a bank, and i looked them up on the internet, no none of them had family's... and now thanks to me, Cream T. Rabbit wont have to live with the images of being raped playing over and over in her mind... in till you've been Raped Aaron, you'll know why i do what i do..." Wilt growled

"Hmm... your right, Gee... now your so called best friend wont live the life you lived, aren't you grateful?" Aaron asked smirking, "UGH!, i've had just about enough of you Aaron!, yes. I'm glad that Cream, Rouge, Hell even Mina and Sally wont have to live what i've been threw!" Wilt yelled

"Amazing... so if you do get your old life back, how will you be around Sonic, especially with that little number he did on you?" Aaron smirked, Wilt just had about enough of this so she ripped her mask off and punched Aaron in the face

"MY BROKEN CHEEK HEALED YOU JACKASS!" Amy yelled at him pointing to her cheek, Aaron gulped and crawled backwards, to the others and hid behind Cream and Tails', Amy never lost her cold stance, gaze, and voice, she didn't notice that Cream, Rouge, and Tails' where in tears, all she could see was Aaron cowering behind something

Amy marched up and picked Aaron up by the back of his neck so they were eye-to-eye, "Just be glad i didn't kill you right here, right now... Aaron i've been wanting to kill you for ten F* years... and you doing this to me is making my patience wear thin... just be thankful i saved your pathetic life..." Amy growled to him and dropped him

"I just want to die now!, is that to much to ask!" Amy asked turning her back away from them picked her mask up and marched down the path, breaking some stones as she stomped on them

"A-Amy!" Cream chocked out, Amy's ear twitched to let Cream know she heard her, "W-What happened?" Rouge asked, "Everything that shouldn't happen to anyone, I've been raped, i almost got killed, _Sonic F* yelled at me and did a little number on my cheek!,_ and i had to kill my raper so i could live, i escaped the hell-of-a-life i had here, and i plan to stay away!, and now in the killing world, everyone fears me... i'm the only thing in the news now!, just because i'm killing rapers... Your welcome" Amy said not turning to them

"But... why wont you come back?" Rouge asked, this time Amy turned to them, everyone gasped (save Sonic, Shadow and Silver),they could actually now see the pain in her eyes, and the street-smarts, and maturity, "I can't come back... i really wanted to come back, but _Aaron_ reminded what i ran away from... i'll come back, i promise you guy's that, you can come and catch me... but catch me if you can" Amy said she put her hood on and then ran at Sonic's speed

* * *

i own Aaron, you can use him if you want too, i just thought of him right then and there, his Fam is Tails' and he is his cousin (OLDER) and that's all you need to know, plz don't change his fam, and plz keep him older than tails'


End file.
